


A Little Death (I want you to touch me there)

by mielried



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Incest, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielried/pseuds/mielried
Summary: The Tozier twins struggle to keep their secret. After Mike gets his heart broken, it gets harder than ever to hide it; especially from someone sleeping in the next room. Especially, if that someone is Richie's boyfriend and their childhood friend.





	A Little Death (I want you to touch me there)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is an incest fic. Richie and Mike are very related. If this content makes you uncomfortable, don't read. All of them are over the age of eighteen, although THERE ARE MENTIONS OF UNDERAGE SEX. Title from The Neighbourhood's "A Little Death", listen to that while reading!

The twins weren’t expecting Eddie to show up, easily climbing up their window even though he didn’t _need_ to. Went and Maggie were the most receptive parents Eddie knew and still, he wouldn’t risk receiving a _no_ from them. Sometimes he just needed to be with Richie, just like Mike did.

They ate pop corn and a few old snacks Richie had stocked in their bedroom, all cuddled up on the couch, trying to keep the laughter down until Maggie and Went left for some semi-important event they attended every few weeks.

Eddie was sitting between Richie and Mike, alternating between talking to Richie about their friends and asking Mike about his new projects at school. They ordered a pizza and Mike eventually left to go pick it up, leaving Richie and Eddie alone on the couch.

There was an itchy feeling inside Richie’s body somewhere, making his body coil at the proximity he was sharing with Eddie. The way his heart was fluttering made him eager to crack a joke, the way he was so _very_ in love making him nervous. It felt like it was written all over his face. It always did. Richie kisses Eddie's hair, smiling at the way Eddie leaned into him. The words _"I miss you"_ were almost coming out of his mouth. However, Eddie was the first one to break the silence.

“What’s up with Mike?”

“Uhm?”

“He’s upset.” Eddie said, getting closer to Richie. “Something is bothering him.”

“I know,” Richie said, looking at the door’s direction briefly. His heart ached for his brother at that. “He’s been weird since this morning. Since last night, I think. I slept over at Bill’s yesterday.” Richie said, his voice mascarated by an accent he wasn’t sure himself what it was meant to sound like. “I’m gonna ask him what’s up.”

Mike was back before any of them could say anything else, giving them pizza slices with a kind smile, kissing Eddie’s cheek when the latter raised the blanket up for Mike. They sat quietly for a solid couple of minutes, a record for them. Richie usually wouldn’t let such a thing happen for so long, but his mind was racing with inumerous possibilities of what could have happened to his brother. It wasn’t school. It wasn’t his job, Richie would know.

Richie had a very strong instinct in him, leading him to think of _one_ possibility. Was it Will?

__

Did Mike come out to him?

Did Mike fight with Will’s boyfriend?

Did Mike **kiss** him?

___________________________________________________________________

“Can I sleep with you tonight, Richie?” Mike asked, holding the fridge open as Richie gulped down a glass of water, filling a spare glass for Eddie. Richie’s eyes locked in his at that, dismissively nodding.

“Hey Mikey—“

”—Like… in the same bed?”

Richie looked up at him again, finishing his water. “Sure. Everything okay?”

“Yeah… I just - I miss you.” Mike said, looking down and shutting the fridge. Richie held his wrist, looking for his eyes.

Mike had a glint of sadness in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks, biting at his inner lip as he looked back at Richie. Richie drew slow circles into Mike’s wrist, feeling the weight Mike was carrying just by _looking_ at him. “What is it?”

“What is what?”

“Mike… Is it Will?”

Mike’s expression softened at that, a sad smile on his face. Richie always knew. He just did. “Yeah.”

“We’ll talk later?”

“No… No I just. I don’t wanna talk I just need to… I need—“

“—Hey, it’s okay Mikey. We’ll snuggle.” Richie kissed the tip of his nose, giving him a reassuring smile as he walked back into the living room.  
__________________________________________________________

Mike was sitting with Eddie when Richie finished his shower, the first two boys already neatly ready for bed, a tired look on Mike’s face as he held a pillow to his chest and listened to Eddie talk about one of his favorite tv shows.

Richie sat sprawled out by Eddie’s side, slumping his arm on his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. Mike held onto the pillow as he watched Richie kiss the side of Eddie’s head, _longing_ to be in Richie’s arms. Mike hadn’t had the comfort of his brother when he needed it last night, coming to an empty bedroom as tears streamed down his face.

Things had went terribly with Will, a shouted _coming out_ speech running away from Mike’s mouth to slap both boys on the face. Mike sighed, a damp feeling spreading through his lungs as he thought for the millionth time about last night. He hadn’t planned on telling Will to stop suggesting he should go out and consider getting a girlfriend… not the way he did. He hadn’t planned on coming out to him.

“Mike?” Mike’s head snapped up, quickly blinking away the tears in his eyes. Both Richie and Eddie saw it, Eddie’s hand instinctively reaching out to Mike’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Mike’s eyes were desperately on Richie’s at that, a pleading expression across his face as he squeezed at his pillow, biting at his lip as he marveled on what to say. Richie’s expression was dumbstruck, his insides short circuiting at his brother’s suffering. He didn’t know what to do. His chest ached, an uneasy feeling spreading through his body as he watched his brother. “I-I,” Mike stuttered. “I just… I just want to sleep.”

 _“Mike…”_ Richie whispered. “Mike, what happened? Did something bad happen?” Richie was on his knees as quick as he could master, holding onto Mike’s own kneecaps and looking at him. “Did someone hurt you?”

“No. No, _no._ No.” Mike assured him. “Richie please…” He whispered. “I need you.”

Richie pulled Mike into his arms, holding him close and softly pulling at a few strands of his hair, soothing Mike as the latter tried to normalize his breathing. Richie looked over at Eddie, a lost look on his face as he held Mike.

Eddie knew Mike needed some alone time with Richie, otherwise he would never tell him what was going on. He wouldn’t talk now either, not comfortable around anyone other than his brother. “I think I’ll sleep in the next room tonight.”

“No.” Mike said, letting go of Richie and getting up. “You can stay, Eddie.”

“I know… But I want to sleep there. So you can talk.” Eddie said, pulling Mike into a hug as he started to protest. “You’ll be okay Mike, I’ll be in the next room. Might even come back later. But now you need to talk to your brother, okay?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Goodnight guys.” Eddie kissed Mike’s cheek before grabbing his pillow, giving Richie a reassuring smile as he left. Richie turned the tv off, leaning against one of their shelves.

“I’m sorry Richie.” Mike said, standing in the middle of the room. Richie walked over to him, taking his hand and pulling him close.

“What for?”

“For… Eddie, and,” Mike gestured around. “I don’t know.”

“Eds is right there, Mike. Don’t worry. Let’s go to bed?” Richie lead Mike to his bed, picking Mike’s pillow up from the couch on his way, making sure he was laying down and cozy before turning the lights off.

Richie took his glasses off and blindly got into bed, careful not to crush Mike as he adjusted himself. Mike was curled up into him the second Richie's head hit the pillow, his arms instinctively hugging Mike’s middle. “Can you tell me… just a little.. about what happened? Just so I’m not in the dark and thinking someone hurt you?”

“I came out to Will.” Mike’s voice was small and guilty, an audible gulp following his words. Richie took in a deep breath at that, careful of what to say next.

“How did he take it?”

“I _hurt_ him.” Mike whispered. “I yelled at him cause he w-wanted me to have someone. I was mad I couldn’t have him.” Mike cried. Richie could feel warm tears falling onto his neck, holding Mike impossibly closer. “I love him, Richie.” Mike sobbed, tears rolling down uncontrollably as he held onto him.

“Mike I’m so sorry.” Richie whispered, his own voice sounding watery, the hurt in his brother making Richie’s heart sink.

“I just want to forget it, please… I can’t think about this anymore, Richie I’m _so_ tired.”

“Okay, okay Mike.” Richie pulled away, just enough to have Mike’s face in front of his, wiping his brother’s tears away. “I’ll do anything you need.”

“I need… I need to feel, I-I _want_ to feel,” Mike gulped, deciding on moving closer to Richie, brushing his nose against his. Mike’s breathing was heavy, his plush and wet lips getting closer to Richie’s. “Kiss me.”

Richie’s heart skipped a beat at that, burying his hand into Mike’s soft hair and closing the gap between them. He kissed Mike’s cheekbones, slowly kissing all over his face, a warm trail being left on Mike’s face from where Richie’s mouth had been. Finally he pressed his lips to Mike’s, a low grunt escaping his mouth as Mike’s tongue immediately traced his bottom lip, easing its way in.

Mike grabbed onto Richie’s shoulders, taking the lead of the kiss and slotting his leg in between Richie’s. Mike’s skinny kneecap was brushing against Richie’s groin, Richie’s mouth going slack for a brief moment at how good it felt. “Mike,” Richie cried out. “You’ll make me hard.”

“I want to,” Mike broke the kiss to kiss over Richie’s neck, a slick trail of saliva running down his chin as he licked and _licked_ and licked at Richie's skin. “I want your cock.” Mike whispered into Richie’s ear. “It’s been so long,” He whined, rutting against Richie’s leg.

“Mm, _fuck,”_ Richie hissed, grabbing Mike’s hipbones and guiding them on his leg, chills spreading through his body as Mike eagerly followed his lead, rutting against Richie’s thigh. “I thought we weren’t doing that anymore…”

“But I want you to fuck me so bad, Richie,” Mike whispered, slipping his hand inside Richie’s boxers, unceremoniously pulling his cock out and pulling at it repeatedly. “ 'Make you feel good...”

Richie mirrored Mike’s movements, jerking Mike off before throwing his brother forward on the bed, grabbing his shoulder blades and making Mike land on his stomach. Richie climbed onto Mike’s back, whispering into his ear. “Good. I missed fucking your little ass, Mike.”

Mike whined, arching his back and groaning at the feeling of Richie’s cock between his ass cheeks. “Yeah…”

 _“Fuck._ I missed those little noises, too.” Richie started to thrust against Mike’s ass, enjoying the way Mike started to pant against the pillow, little jagged breaths escaping his mouth at each aimed thrust.

Mike reached down and pulled his underwear down, shorts going down with it. He wiggled away from it just enough so that he could feel Richie’s cock, the skin on skin contact he was so desperate for. He used both hands to pull his asscheeks apart, earning a bite from Richie as he started to rut against Mike’s hole.

Mike whined as Richie bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me…_ please,”

Richie slid down Mike’s body, taking his clothes off the rest of the way and putting his hands over Mike’s, spreading him even further as he started to lick around Mike’s hole. Mike let out a wrecked cry at that, throwing his head up as tears swelled on his eyes, unable to pick up his breath as Richie’s tongue entered him.

Mike’s breath got lost in his lungs completely when he saw a silhouette standing right in front of him. He choked, a terrified sound leaving his mouth as he saw Eddie standing there, utter shock on his face as he held onto the door knob. Mike fell down on the pillow, his hands still pinned on his own ass by Richie.

 _“R-Richie, s-s-stop,”_ Mike cried out, his voice muffled by the pillow as Richie’s tongue went deeper inside him. Mike closed his eyes shut and bit down on the pillow, his heart jackrabbittig inside his chest as he couldn’t bring himself to move.

_This wasn’t happening._

It was just his mind, Mike told himself. There’s no way Eddie was standing there, watching Richie have sex with him and finding out their secret. Mike whimpered, opening his eyes to see that _yes._ Eddie was real, and he was moving forward, eyes locked somewhere down Mike’s back, mouth hung open. _“I-I’m s-sorry,”_ Mike tried to say, no sound coming out as he trembled underneath Richie.

His brother had a vice grip on him, tongue fucking in and out of Mike’s hole as if his life depended on it. He felt Mike shake underneath him, slowing his tongue down so Mike wouldn’t cum yet. His eyes went up on instinct, feeling Mike looking back at him.

Except it wasn’t Mike. Standing there, with a surprised look on his face, was Eddie, Richie’s brother’s face buried in the pillow, giving Eddie room to see exactly what was happening. Richie gasped, moving away from Mike’s ass. He gulped, his whole body frozen as he watched Eddie.

Nothing prepared him for what came next. “Don’t stop,” Eddie said, cheeks tinged a bright shade of red. “Keep doing it.”

Richie blinked, snapping his eyes between Mike and Eddie on a vicious loop. Mike was laying limp on the bed, face buried in the pillow and hands on his sides, probably faking his death. Eddie, however- _“Hard?”_

It came out as half a realization and half a question, Richie second guessing his eyesight. He _had_ left his glasses somewhere. This was probably a dream. He was probably cuddling Mike and sleeping. Eddie was definitely _not_ sporting a boner as he saw his boyfriend fucking his own brother.

Eddie came closer, walking hesitantly to the side of the bed. He could perfectly see Mike’s curvy, yet skinny ass, slick with Richie’s spit and red from the grip Richie held on his asscheeks. Richie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes searching Eddie’s. “Eds… I’m—“

“—It’s okay… I- I want to… Can I watch?” Eddie said, his words coming out shaky and uncertain. “I knew you were closer than… And Mike is… Mike and you,” Eddie stuttered, startled by Mike’s sudden hitch of breath, his chest moving up and down on the bed and Eddie _knew_ he had their full attention. “I’ve been fantasizing about this since I met you,” He locked eyes with Richie, watching the way Richie’s adam’s apple drily bobbed up and down at that. “I’m so attracted to both of you.”

Mike’s hands came up at that, slowly sliding through the sheets all the way to the sides of his face. Eddie and Richie watched quietly, none of them certain of what to say. Mike weakly raised himself up, looking over at Eddie through his wet eyelashes. _“Eddie,”_ He whispered, a pitiful sound escaping his mouth as he began to reach out for him.

Eddie smiled, taking Mike's hand. "He's gonna fuck you." Eddie whispered, the realization hitting him full-force. "I _want_ him to."

“You want me to fuck him?” Richie smirked, taking his cock in hand and stroking it. Eddie nodded, wide eyed and _hard_ as he watched Richie grab one of Mike’s knees, hand smoothly lifting it up by the inside of his knee as far as it would go, Mike hissing at the stretch and arching his back, leaving his ass on full display.

Richie pulled at Mike’s hair, making his head aim up, a ragged moan leaving Mike’s mouth. “Hold the pillow like you used to when we were younger,” Richie instructed, getting another moan from Mike as the raven haired boy grabbed the pillow beneath him, laying it vertically on the bed and hugging it with both of his arms, his head resting on it as he panted. “Can I start?”

“Yes!” Mike almost shouted, rocking his ass against Richie, searching for his cock.

“Good boy. Isn’t he good, Eds?” Richie asked, rubbing the tip of his cock on Mike’s hole, teasing him.

 _“Please…”_ Mike whispered, holding on tight to the pillow, opening his eyes to see Eddie pulling his own cock out, thumb rubbing the underside of his slit.

“Such a good boy, Rich.” Eddie said. Mike looked up at him, licking his lips obscenely and Eddie smiled. “Does he know how to suck?”

The way they were talking as if Mike couldn’t answer them himself was sending waves of heat right to Mike’s groin. He looked back at Richie with widened eyes, nodding eagerly and making his sweaty black hair bob around his head.

Richie smiled at him, reaching down to kiss Mike’s neck as he said in between kisses: “He does… He loves sucking dick…. Just fuck his face, Eds, he will like it… Won’t he?” Richie said, licking at one of the bite marks he had left on Mike’s skin.

 _“Yeahhh,_ yeah, yes,” Mike whined. _“Please_ Richie—“

The air was punched out of Mike when Richie thrusted into him without warning, his thick cock sliding inside of him on spit only. Mike was fairly stretched, but no matter how much Richie opened him up, it always took _more_ when it was his cock inside him.

It took Richie a few seconds to get to the hilt, both of his hands holding each of Mike’s hips flush to his own. Mike let out a stream of curses, making Richie proudly smile and Eddie widen his eyes. _So Mike had a trashmouth, too?_

Richie looked at Eddie, sweat dripping down his face and down to his body. Eddie walked over to Richie, taking ahold of his curls and yanking at his hair, swallowing Richie’s hiss as he started to kiss him. Mike leaned his head on the pillow as Richie started to languidly thrust into him, taking his time as he kissed Eddie.

Too soon it wasn’t enough, Mike raising his hips to meet Richie’s thrust for slow thrust. He looked back to see Richie making out with Eddie, stroking Eddie’s cock in time with his thrusts inside Mike. The view made Mike whine, louder than before, to get their attention. Their eyes opened mid kiss, and Mike could see glimpses of their tongues sliding against each other as they looked down at him.

“Please… Please go faster…” Mike begged, too lost to care about how needy he actually sounded, a single tear rolling down his face. “I need more,”

 _“Shhh…_ I got you, Mikey.” Richie cooed before snapping his hips forward, throwing Mike’s head back down to the pillow with the force of it. “Like that, prince?”

“Y-yeah, don’t stop.” Mike urged, biting down at his pillow right after, shutting his eyes as he felt Richie’s cock go deep inside him. Eddie’s mind had stopped functioning long before Mike noticed him there, and now with the mention of that pet name… He couldn’t help but _long_ for Mike. That pet name suited him, the soft arches of his back beautifully laid in front of him, his soft and delicate hair visibly damp from all of the events, all of the feelings.

“Go watch him, babe,” Richie said, bringing Eddie right back to the moment. “He’s so pretty.” Richie added, losing his breath as he set up a fast pace and fucked into Mike. Eddie stared at Richie’s cock disappearing into Mike’s body, just like it did when it were Richie fucking _him._

Eddie took the few steps closer to Mike, watching how close Mike was holding the pillow, hugging it tight and whimpering into the soft cotton fabric. Mike’s skin was flushed all the way down to his chest, his shoulders painted a deep shade of red and light purple at where Richie had bitten him hard or sucked harshly at his skin. Mike opened his eyes, staring up at Eddie as he got fucked.

The sight almost tripped Eddie over the edge, Mike’s plush lips wide open as Richie pounded into him. _“Mike…” _Eddie whispered.__

Mike let out a whimper at Eddie’s tone, although the air being punched out of him at every thrust didn’t let him say anything to Eddie, _yet._ Instead Mike raised his hand again, reaching out for him. He took a quick look at Richie behind him, smiling back at Richie’s wicked grin when he finally took Eddie’s cock in hand, his index finger rubbing at the tip like he saw him do earlier.

Richie slowed his thrusts. “Ask before you take things, sweet pea.”

“C-Can I suck it?” It came out as a whisper, a soft smile spreading through Mike’s face as Eddie nodded, getting closer to his mouth. “Thank you Eddie.” Mike said, a groan following the words when Richie began to jackhammer into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

_“No biting,”_ Richie warned him. “Suck him off, Mikey.”

Eddie had a soft smile on his face at Richie’s words, the implied past experiences between them making his heart _bloom_ in his chest. He watched as Mike slid his hand down to the base of his cock, smearing his own precum down his shaft before taking it inside his mouth. Mike looked up at Eddie, swirling his tongue on his dick before starting to take him deeper.

Eddie could feel the vibrations through his cock as Mike’s moans were muffled by his thick shaft. Mike started to bob up and down. Eddie could vaguely feel Mike’s teeth on one side of his shaft, his toes curling at the slight pain. It made him smile fondly at Mike, knowing now that he really was prone to biting during a blowjob.

The realization that Mike hadn’t fully learned how to hide his teeth yet ripped a moan from Eddie’s chest. _That,_ and the way Mike was looking up at him now, singlemindedly sucking at his slit. Mike was eager enough to make it enjoyable for Eddie, going further down and deepthroating him, his nose finally touching Eddie’s groin.

“Hold him there,” Richie said. Eddie snapped his eyes up, the hot look on his boyfriend’s face making Eddie do as he said, grabbing at Mike’s raven hair and holding his head down. “Does he like that?”

Something told Eddie Richie already knew. But still, he looked back down at Mike and watched in a daze as Mike tried his best to nod, his whole face flushing a light shade of red, a few tear streaks on his face. Eddie realized that the dirty talk was for Mike as much as it was for him, so he played along. “He does, _look_ at him. You never told me your brother was a cock slut, Richie.”

Mike whimpered at that, the sound being choked back in his throat. More tears slipped away when Eddie let go of his hair, Mike quickly pushing away and coughing harshly. Mike wiped his mouth, laying his head back on the pillow and pumping Eddie’s cock, his eyes closed as he felt the drag of Richie’s cock inside him. “I’m gonna cum.” Mike whispered.

Richie reached down and started kissing at Mike’s neck, fucking him at the fastest pace yet. Mike’s eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned: _“Ah, ah, ah, -R-Rich-ie, god—“_

Mike cried out when he felt a hand on his cock, his body going limp as Eddie jerked him off. The lack of attention had left his cock stiff and red, just a few pumps and a particularly well aimed thrust from Richie being enough to make Mike hit his climax, a desperate shout being muffled by the pillow as he felt the waves of orgasm go through his body.

Richie and Eddie watched Mike cum, both of them entirely enthranced by the way Mike was rolling his hips, obscenely riding out his high. Eddie made eye contact with Richie, getting closer to him. Richie pulled out of Mike without breaking eye contact, soothing Mike by running a hand over his lower back as he started to whimper.

This time, Mike would have to wait to have his usual cuddles. It was okay by him, his arms weakly bringing his pillow closer. The tiredness was taking over him, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the haze following his orgasm.

Both of Richie’s hands went to each of Eddie’s shoulders. “Eddie… Is all of this, really… _okay?”_

Eddie smiled, getting a moan out of Richie’s mouth as he started to slowly pump Richie’s cock. “It’s perfect. But you’re gonna pay for spending all this time without sharing him with me.”

Richie smiled, pulling Eddie into a desperate kiss. It felt incredible to have all the weight off his shoulders. They tried to stay away after Richie started dating Eddie for good, Mike’s own messy feelings for _his_ best friend contributing to the decision. They had sucedded, save the accidental kisses out of pure habit, until tonight.

Now Eddie knew. And Eddie had accepted it, quickly joining in and embracing both of them. Richie whimpered quietly into his mouth and quickly took both of their cocks in hand, jerking them off together as they made out. It didn’t take long until Richie was cumming, soon using all of his will-power to push through the shocks of overstimulation and keep on pumping their cocks, using his cum as lube and sucking at one of Eddie’s nipples.

The added pleasure made Eddie cum with a raspy moan, warm cum shooting out of his cock. He pulled Richie’s head up, languidly kissing him after both of them had had their release.

Richie was the one to walk over to Mike’s nightsand on trembling legs, knowing his brother always had wet wipes somewhere. He cleaned himself off before handing Eddie some of the wipes, knowing his boyfriend liked to clean himself meticulously after sex.

Richie sat down next to Mike, leaning down to softly kiss his cheek and forehead, pecking Mike’s lips when the latter smiled against the pillow. Mike’s eyes were closed all the while Richie cleaned him up, raising his hips just as high as necessary for Richie to reach his stomach.

“Feeling better?” Richie asked, brushing Mike’s hair off his forehead with his fingers.

“Much better.” Mike sleepily answered, smiling lazily and putting his hand on Richie’s arm. “Thank you, Richie... and Eddie.”


End file.
